


[Podfic]  You Kind of Stayed With Me

by argentumlupine



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary</b>:  <i>Yeah, Adam's gay, and has an extensive knowledge of flowers and fabrics and he makes fantastic color palettes for weddings, but…does that mean that he has to be the walking stereotype of a wedding planner?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  You Kind of Stayed With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Kind Of Stayed with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116988) by [Aneas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneas/pseuds/Aneas). 



> For [paraka's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/works) 5-year podfic anniversary. Entire anthology of podfic can be found [here](http://ai-podfic.livejournal.com/33124.html).
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/15936.html).

cover art created by [Aneas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneas/pseuds/Aneas).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/You%20Kind%20of%20Stayed%20With%20Me.mp3)  


## Length

  * 00:26:47



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012091007.zip) | **Size:** 25 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/You%20Kind%20of%20Stayed%20With%20Me.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
